


A Moon Eclipse and a Burning Sun

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Desert Island, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: Alex and Astra are rescued from a deserted island. AU.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	A Moon Eclipse and a Burning Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymississippi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymississippi/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt of: "General Danvers. Deserted island." for a short AU fic meme submitted by anonymississippi.

Three weeks alone on the island was enough to shake up reality. Alex and Astra had created their own secret world — one where former enemies became friends and occasional lovers.

But all it took to regain some semblance of their old normal was Kara’s snort of laughter when Alex told her that Astra was a needy cuddler. Alex had sworn she would never reveal the vulnerable moments they had begrudgingly shared. Astra was not _weak_. Humans were weak. And yet, somehow, what was once a stone hard fact felt like a lie. Nights on the island were cold and wet, and Alex had quickly become an unexpected grounding force of warmth and safety. That was one of the most fascinating things about Alex; she had no superhuman powers or anything visibly special about her. Even so, she always managed to survive – and to make sure everyone around her did, too.

As Alex continued to regale Kara with embarrassing tales about her, Astra’s rage boiled up. She clenched her fists at her sides, prepared to put this human back in her place. Unfazed by the frustration radiating off of Astra, Alex continued gesturing emphatically, details spilling expertly from her lips. As heat flushed her cheeks, Astra could almost recapture her distaste for her human companion. _Almost_.

She couldn't maintain the anger past mild discomfort and unfamiliar frustration, her fists opening up to rub flattened palms down her hips. The animosity was long gone, she realized, as Alex turned to her with a suggestive wink. No, they could never go back. That island was permanently ingrained into her soul — as was the infuriating human known as Alex Danvers, whose mischievous grin felt like rays of sunshine beating against the coldest depths of her past.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the lyrics of Celine Dion's "Shadow of Love." Thanks for reading :)


End file.
